Midnight in Salem/Characters
Characters Mei Parry Mei Parry has spent her young life pulled between two extremes – the near-crushing protective attention by her parents and sister Teegan, and the cruel gazes and whispers by the local townsfolk. Mei’s mysterious past haunts her when she is accused and placed under questioning by the Salem police for the recent fire at the Hawthorne Estate. Few of the townspeople are surprised and offer little support. Unfortunately for Mei, multiple scars publicly mark her mistakes of the past and result in a constant reminder that she often seeks to hide. Only those closest to Mei understand that her deepest pain can also be her greatest strength. Can Nancy Drew help Mei, or has she gone too far this time? Parris, but has since removed it from her resume. Judge Danforth The well-established, yet somewhat scatterbrained, Judge Danforth is at the center of pressing legal battles in the town of Salem. The arson of the famed historic Hathorne Estate is under investigation and citizens want justice. But could Judge Danforth be harboring a hidden agenda to disrupt the investigation? Jason Danforth Jason Danforth is the son of Judge Danforth. As a child, Jason loved to play in and around the infamous Hathorne House. Even though the people of Salem speculated the estate was haunted, Jason continued to visit until one day, when he was ten, he witnessed an unexplained sighting, one that haunts him to this day. As years passed, Jason enjoyed being the “it” guy in town and being both wealthy and handsome. Some say that Jason is his own biggest fan. For Jason, position has its privileges, but does his status mask the curse of his past? Alicia Cole Alicia Cole is a highly qualified attorney who left the big city to work with the soon-to-be-retired Judge Danforth. She loves the area and finds the smaller town environment more to her liking. However, in Salem, she must learn to deal with the occasional ‘she put a spell on me!’ case, especially behind the backdrop of a community that hasn’t come to terms with its dark and haunting past. Have the residents’ superstitions influenced Alicia’s judgment or do her ambitions run deeper than she lets on? Lauren Holt Initial description: Lauren Corey is a calm and slightly grouchy introvert with a bookworm streak. She loves to bake, and is beloved in the local community for her winning entries into cooking contests. Updated description: As the last living person residing on the Hathorne property, Lauren claims to be the heir of the historic Hathorne House. Lauren owns an apothecary and tea shop in Salem and mixes natural remedies in the traditional methods. She has great respect for the town’s history, but would she use her expertise to unethically get what she wants? Deirdre Shannon Initial description: High-maintenance Deirdre Shannon has spent her life hovering in Nancy's shadow, and lives with the knowledge that she is the "girl who would have become Nancy Drew" had circumstances turned out better for her. Updated description: High-maintenance Deirdre Shannon has spent her life hovering in Nancy’s shadow, and lives with the knowledge that she is the “girl who would have become Nancy Drew” had circumstances turned out better for her. Deirdre is concerned for her cousins Mei and Teegan and begins her own investigation to clear Mei’s name. When Deirdre discovers that there is more to the Hathorne Estate case than an arson, she reluctantly calls Nancy to come and help solve the mystery. Will Deirdre’s tense relationship with the famous teen sleuth hinder the case? Or is she hiding something about her cousin’s true motivations? Teegan Parry Initial description: Teegan Parry is easy to like: outgoing, cheerful, extremely fashionable and professional. But when Teegan's stressed out, she has an incredibly short fuse before her temper ignites. Updated description: Teegan Parry is Mei’s older sister and cares for her and the house while their parents are away. A warm, hospitable person, she runs the local museum and is passionate about Salem’s history. As an advocate for past accused witches, will Teegan take drastic measures to right the wrongs of history and protect her sister? Olivia Ravencraft Initial description: Constantly commanding the spotlight, Jenna Ravencraft runs a local paranormal tour company. It's well-known locally that her tours are faked (or are they?) -- full of rigged special effects designed to showcase spells and ghosts. Updated description: Constantly commanding the spotlight, Olivia Ravencroft runs a witch tour and novelty magic shop. It’s well-known locally that her smoke and mirrors entertainment is not always accurate, but it’s always very theatrical! Her self-guided tours depict Salem’s haunted past while ensuring to capitalize on the tourist trade. While Olivia uses her elaborate performances to ‘enhance’ the tourism experience, would she set fire to the Hathorne House to profit from the additional attention to her business? Kiki Penoyer is credited as voicing Jenna Ravencraft.https://copiouslove.wordpress.com/2015/04/23/codenamekansas-cast-announcement/ The Hardy Boys In July 2015 - a month before the game's delay was announced - intern Ellie hinted that a "dynamic sleuthing duo may or may not" be in the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xzdVur0A6U&list=PLtNRExlosPUDvdUi6mwsu5pg2gDDK7KBT&index=4 2:27 Fans speculated that The Hardy Boys would appear, with it relating to the "fun project" Nancy mentioned they were doing in Labyrinth of Lies. In January 2019, Her confirmed via Twitter that The Hardy Boys would be in the game, with an updated design.https://twitter.com/HerInteractive/status/1081326052096405504 They will appear as in-person characters. Dr. Elizabeth Hirst This character was confirmed at Her Interactive's GirGeekCon in November 2019. Currently, there is not much known about her, other than that she knows Nancy's father.u/chanpen88. "More MID photos from GirGeekCon - Shows what dialogue looks like". November 16, 2019. Retrieved November 17, 2019. References Category:Games Category:Midnight in Salem